clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Trouble
Double Trouble is the seventh mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. In this mission, the player trains with two fickle Elite Puffles, Loop and Pop. Walkthrough The player starts in the Puffle Training Room. PH is in a floating bubble, sleeping. There is also a 100 kilogram weight and a jet pack with remote control on the floor. If the player interacts with PH, she snores. If the player attempts to wake her up, the mission begins. The player wakes up PH, who is dazed at first, but then notices the player and is thankful they're here, because the two puffles the player was supposed to train with decided to skip training, and one of them trapped PH in a bubble. She guesses she has been trapped for a while, since she fell asleep. The player declares they will pop the bubble, but PH cautions that bubbles like the one she's in are very strong, and something very pointy is needed to pop it. On the far right side of the room, on one of the planters, there is a bamboo shaft that can be used to pop the bubble, freeing PH. If talked to, she says the puffles are picky about who they train with. If talked to again, she suggests finding the pink puffle, Loop, first. She also mentions that Loop is sporty, and is probably doing something active. Loop is located at the Ice Rink, playing with her lasso while being watched by two Red Team members. One of them, who describes themself as "Loop's #1 Fan", mentions that they have been always been a fan of rhythmic gymnastics, and that no other puffle can do what Loop can. If asked about how Loop could be convinced to come with the player, they suggest trying to score a goal against their friend, but say that would be "pretty much impossible" alone. If the other member, a goalie, is talked to, they challenge the player to score a goal against them. The player says they don't have a hockey puck, but the goalie says snowballs will work. They also mention only really good teamwork can get past their defenses. The player can have Bouncer throw snowballs, and while the first and second ones are blocked, the third one manages to get past the goalie, who recognizes the player's teamwork with Bouncer, and mentions that both Loop and Loop's #1 fan are impressed. The player then gets a call on the spy communicator of the Spy Gadget from PH, who warps the player and Loop to the training room. Once there, she commends the player's teamwork with Bouncer. She then tells the player how to use Loop's ability: touch Loop, who will then prepare a lasso, and then touch an object, and Loop will use the lasso on it. In this case, the jet pack being flown around by PH is meant to be lassoed. Upon doing so, the jet pack is caught. PH praises the player, and then suggests looking for Pop, the purple elite puffle, who is described as enjoying music, particularly pop music. At this time, a party is happening at the Night Club. However, the bouncer outside prevents the player from entering without the proper attire, saying "fancy dancey" clothes are needed, because the party is fancy. Meanwhile, at the Stage, the jackhammer of a construction worker who was working on a set for a new play is out of control, and is destroying the set. The stage director is panicking because the set is being ruined. Loop's lasso can be used to stop the rogue jackhammer. After doing so, the stage director thanks the player, and can then be asked about fancy clothes, who tell the player they can pick some out from the Costume Trunk to keep. Upon interacting with the nearby trunk, the player has the option of picking a suit or a dress, each comprising of three clothing items. The player can only pick one of the sets of items, but this mission can later be replayed to obtain the other set. While wearing all three items of one set, the player can talk to the bouncer outside the Night Club again, and they will then be permitted entry to the party (if the player is replaying the mission, mixing items from the two sets does not permit entry). Inside, a disco-dancing penguin is trying to impress Pop with dancing, but it isn't working. A DJ Penguin, claiming to spin the "freshest tracks for the crowd", if talked to, claims that Pop can't resist a good old Dance Challenge. The player can talk to the disco penguin to issue a challenge, which starts the mini-game. In this game, the disco penguin performs various dance moves, which cause arrows facing certain directions to appear, which the player must memorize and then repeat these moves in sequence by sliding the stylus in the corresponding direction on the touch screen. Then, the penguin repeats the sequence, but with a new move added. After completing a sequence of five, the player wins. After winning, the disco penguin compliments the player on their dancing, who then wonders if Pop liked the dancing too. Then, a loud crash is head and the room shakes. The DJ penguin is surprised, and says their records were scratched. The player comments that it sounded like it came from the Boiler Room, and the DJ asks if they should investigate, but the disco penguin is afraid and wants to stay put, not wanting their new shoes to be damaged. After going through the hidden speaker, the player and DJ enter the Boiler Room, only to find the boiler missing. The player decides to look for clues, and the DJ points out that the filing cabinet has been knocked over, blocking the door, and comments that even two of the strongest penguins couldn't lift it. However, if the player interacts with the cabinet, they notice Pop is staring at it. Pop's ability is to blow very strong bubbles, which can lift even heavy objects. This can be used on the cabinet to lift it, allowing access into the Underground Pool. The DJ says they will stay behind to make sure nobody messes with the bubble. An oil can is revealed from where the cabinet was, identical to the one Rookie found earlier. The player follows a water trail on the ground and ends up in the Mine, where Dot is, investigating an inner tube. The player asks her if she is also looking for missing boiler, but she says she isn't, leading the player to question if other things are missing, and regrettably confirms. She proceeds to briefly discuss the discoveries with the player, who then suggests informing the Director, and Dot warps the two to the Command Room. The Director mentions that in addition to the boiler being stolen, the Aqua Grabber 3000 is out of commission, with the only items related to the incident being found so far are the inner tubes and oil can. The Director senses a great disturbance, and wants to focus all EPF agents on this incident. The player says they will go too, but the Director stops the player from doing so. Dot protests, saying the player has done a good job with the elite puffles, but the Director agrees, and explains that is precisely why they want the player to complete puffle training as soon as possible, which is to be done before the player joins the case. The Director then says the puffle handler is in the field, and Jet Pack Guy is waiting for the player at the Beacon to take them to the puffle handler. The mission then ends. Trivia *After completing this mission, the inner tubes at the Dock and Ski Village are removed until the player completes the final mission. Despite the boiler being stolen during this mission, it still appears until the player completes the mission Flying High Pitched. Additionally, although the Aqua Grabber is mentioned as being damaged, it is never seen in the game in the first place. *During the mission, the player can talk to Dot and PH on the communicator of the Spy Gadget to ask for tips, which update depending on the player's progress in the mission. **Despite "calling for tips" being advertised as a feature of the communicator when it is received in Left to your Own Devices, the only missions where tips can be received from the communicator are this mission, Damage Control, and Robotomy 101. **If the player calls PH before she is freed from the bubble, she asks why the player is calling her if they're right next to each other, and the player responds that they are "checking the signal strength". If the player calls her while in the training room from any point after this, she simply says she's in the same room as the player. **If the player calls Dot after the crash is heard in the Night Club, she mentions she is busy with an investigation of her own, which is later revealed to have led her to the Mine. *If the pink penguin outside of the Night Club is talked to, they mention their "sweet dance moves" consists of dressing up like Gamma Gal and using the Plasma Glow Wave. *If the player attempts to access the Dock from the Town, they will be unable to do so, as there is "too much work to do". However, it can still be accessed from the map. No other outdoor locations are locked during the mission (except the Plaza and Mine Shack while investigating underground). *If the player replays this mission, and talks to the bouncer while wearing a set of fancy clothes, they are told they would be "more fancy with a pink puffle", preventing the player from skipping recruiting Loop. However, after training with Loop, the player can then talk to the bouncer and are permitted entry to the party, which skips the events at the Stage. Gallery PH sleeping in bubble.png|PH sleeping in a bubble Puffles skip training.png|PH mentioning how she was trapped Loop at rink.png|Loop playing at the Ice Rink PH loop instructions.png|PH teaching the player how to use Loop Night Club bouncer.png|The bouncer denying entry to the party Jackhammer destroying set.png|A jackhammer destroying a set at the Stage Fancy suit reward.png|Receiving the fancy suit Fancy dress reward.png|Receiving the fancy dress Pop and disco penguin.png|Pop and the disco-dancing penguin Missing boiler.png|The DJ commenting on the missing boiler Filing cabinet lifted.png|The filing cabinet in a bubble Dot investigating inner tubes.png|Dot investigating inner tubes Great disturbance on the island.png|The Director concerned with recent events Other Checking signal strength.png|The player "checking signal strength" Dot Loop hint.png|Receiving a hint from Dot Light up the club.png|The Gamma Gal reference More fancy with pink puffle.png|The bouncer's message if the player has fancy clothes but not Loop Dock missing tubes.png|The Dock without tubes, after this mission is completed Ski Village missing tubes.png|The Ski Village without tubes, after this mission is completed